


Now that I see you.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Supercorp Stories, idk. [3]
Category: Supergirl (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sad Kara Danvers, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara Danvers fell in love with Lena Luthor the very moment they met. It wasn't hard to notice the heart eyes the blonde would give the young Luthor, or how fiercely protective she'd become when someone compared her best friend to Lex. In all her oblivion, somewhere along the way, she lost hope.( Inspired by "I'm falling")This story also has some thoughts of death, it won't be super detailed, but this is a trigger warning just in case. This story is partly based off of a personal experience in my life from my junior year of high school, but their story ends up better than mine.





	1. Introduction:

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! please take a look at "I'm falling" if you like. by Clexa_is_my_life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction! read notes please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I usually make intros short.

** The moment she saw Lena kissing James. The one person she admitted her feelings to. Had kissed the woman she loved, she felt herself crash, spiraling deeper and deeper into a horrible cycle of unwanted feelings. She threw herself into her work. She slowly stopped caring. James  _ betrayed _ her, he spent months, no, he spent a year trying to convince Kara that Lena was nothing but evil, someone who would surely turn out like her brother, getting the cold shoulder every time, and then kisses Lena? She saw everything. He leaned in and kissed Lena, and Lena didn't pull away. She didn't blame Lena, she didn't because she was the girl who loved James two years earlier. Now Lena and James are dating, and she swears James is doing this to spite her, not that she knows why. She just slowly stopped caring and soon enough, it almost kills her, not like it matters though, does it? Lena loves James, and James is doing whatever he can to rub his love life with Lena in Kara's face. Lena is unaware and Kara ignores James' behavior towards her as much as she can in order to keep Lena's happiness at bay, because Lena means a lot to her. She just doesn't know she also means a lot to Lena. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to like James until season 2 and then I just found him to be a bit annoying. Then him and Lena, he basically did what my story talks about, how he had this preconceived notion about Lena b/c she's a Luthor but dates her a season later, and I understand people's opinions change, but even dating Lena, it didn't seem like he valued the value of trust.
> 
> I don't hate James, I just dislike him now. 
> 
> thanks


	2. Four Months Into The Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a time jump. It covers little things that happen to Kara that build up to this moment. The next chapters will cover what happens in the last four months from Lena and James beginning to date, to the moment Kara faints at CatCo from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

The first thing Kara saw when she arrived to her floor of CatCo was Lena and James kissing. Instantly, she feels queasy. Stumbling backwards, almost tripping on her feet, and almost falling if Eve hadn't caught her.

"Oh, Kara" Eve said as she held on to Kara, "Are you okay?" She asked. Even though Kara felt like she was going to vomit, she nodded. Eve didn't buy it though and helped Kara over to the chairs so Kara could sit down. Eve examined her.

"Kara, you don't look so good" Eve told her. Kara looked pale, her eyes were watery and when Eve placed a hand on Kara's forehead, it felt warm, "Actually, Kara, you're burning up" 

Kara shook her head, standing up, she felt dizzy, "Eve" She spoke, "I'm fine" she mumbled before falling forward, Eve catching her.

"Oh shit" Eve said softly, "Someone help!". Lena looked over, while she was hugging and saw Eve trying to hold up Kara. 

"Oh My God, Kara" Lena said, releasing away from James' arms and running towards her friends. "Eve, what happened?" She asked as she helped Eve lower Kara down.

"I don't know, She didn't look so good, so I helped her over to the chair. She's burning up too" Eve explained, lowering her voice she whispered, "I thought Kryptonians can't get sick" 

Lena nodded her head, looking down, she placed a hand on Kara's forehead, "They can't, but you're right, Kara's burning up" Lena said softly, "Quickly, get the thermometer from the medical kit" She told one of her employees. The employee nodded and quickly ran to the medical supply kit, where they grabbed the thermometer. Then they rushed back over to Lena's side. 

"Kara" Lena said softly, she shook Kara a little but no response. "Kara, wake up" . She placed her ear by Kara's mouth. Her breathing was very little, Lena's body went full red alert. "No, no, no. Kara, Kara, wake up, please wake up" Lena begged. She placed her ear by Kara's mouth again, the breathing was getting slower. "Goddamn it! Eve, call Alex, now" 

* * *

* * *

  
  


Kara was rushed to the D.E.O, she was barely breathing and nobody knew what was going on with her. This had never happened before. Lena was pacing back and forth, Alex was trying to comfort her.

"Lena, Lena, calm down" Alex told her.

"I can't! I can't! What if she doesn't make it? I spent the past four months warped up in James, and barely noticing Kara anymore. This is my fault" Lena said, she was blaming herself. Alex rushed to her side.

"Lena, you couldn't of known." Alex tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

"But it IS my fault, Alex! Think about it! I noticed everything, she started to become more prominent to taking hits as Supergirl, She threw herself into her work on the days I insisted she take off, she started eating less, she started sleeping less, she looks paler and paler almost every time I'd see her, she would cry at her desk every morning, telling me she's fine, and I just let it go, every time! part of me didn't believe it but the other part did! this is on me" Lena was full blown sobbing at this point. "I love James, but Kara, she's my best friend and if something happens to her, I don't know what I'll do" 

"Lena" Alex said, "Lena, look at me" Lena looks over and she's a mess. Tears running down her face. "Kara is strong, She's been through worse scrapes and bumps than this. okay? I know you love her, but she'll get through this. Okay?" 

"Okay" Lena replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	3. Present Time (Four Months Prior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months before Kara's incident at CatCo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!!

_ "Oh by the way, Lena and I are dating" _

Those words cut through Kara like a knife. How could he do that? James is supposed to be her best friend. Her pal. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Kara asked, she tried to play it cool but she felt her blood boiling. 

"Yeah! turns out, you're right, she isn't like her brother" James replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Kara gritted her teeth. Of course she was right! Since when did he care? not even a year ago he was comparing her to Lex. 

"Yeah" Kara said, fake smiling, "Right indeed… but James, I thought you knew I liked her." Kara told him. James shrugged. 

"Yeah.. but I liked her too, and I figured I need to make a move, you know? guys gotta do whatever to win the heart of a lady he likes" he said, almost so smugly that Kara wanted to break his nose. Gritting her teeth, she didn't even notice she was digging her fingernails into her palm. 

"Yeah, you're right" Kara replied. "I hope you two are happy together" Kara told him. James smiled. 

"Thanks, Kara" he said with a smile, though the smile seemed fake, "I hope we are too" 

Kara left James' office, her head was throbbing and she felt sick, that's when she felt a pair of arms hug her. It was Lena.

"Lena! hey" Kara said, smiling as much as she could, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"oh! I was here to drop by some food for my favorite blonde." Lena smiled as she handed Kara a bag of food. "I hope you like what I got you, I kind of went over spoily" Kara waved off that comment as she smiled wide.

"No! of course I will, it's just, you didn't need to" Kara told her. 

"Of course I did, Kara. It's the three year anniversary of when we became best friends" Lena told her. Kara's smiled. 

"Of course! Well, what better friend could I have than you?" Kara told her. Lena smiled and kissed Kara's cheek, before heading to James' office. From where Kara was standing, she could see James eyeing her, so much anger in his eyes. She couldn't understand why though, Lena kissing Kara's cheek or forehead was normal for them now. Regardless of who's dating who. 

* * *

* * *

"Hey handsome" Lena said as she kissed James' cheek.

"Hey Lena" James said, "What was that about?" he asked.

"What was what, about?" Lena asked. James pointed over to Kara. 

"Oh, me kissing Kara's cheek? I always do that, don't you remember?" Lena asked James. 

James gritted his teeth, he wanted to tell her he wasn't comfortable with it, but he liked her, so he just ignored it. He smiled over at Lena, "Right, how silly of me" Lena smiled.

"Good, I was worried for a moment that you'd tell me to stop" She told James.

"Would you have stopped if I asked you to?" James asked her. Lena shook her head.

"Well, no. I love you both and I feel a kiss on the cheek isn't harmful to anybody" Lena replied to James. 

James swallowed thickly, and simply nodded his head in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below.


	4. diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reads Kara's diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS RIGHT, WE'RE BACK
> 
> inspired by diary of kara zor el

Lena was anxious, she had never waited this long for Kara to recover from injuries. She decided to go home and pack some clothes and other essentials, she wasn't going to leave Kara's side until she woke up. When she got to her apartment, she saw something on her kitchen counter with a sticky note attached to it. Picking it up, she realized it was a small blue and red leather journal with posticker stickers stuck on it. Attached to the journal, was a sticky note. It read

_ Dearest Lena,  _

_ If you're reading this, it means I know I am probably overworking myself and at some point, I might get sick. Please do not worry about me Lena, I'll be okay. What this sticky note is attached to is my journal that I started writing the moment you and James began dating. Inside you'll have the answers you want to know.  _

_ Love always, Kara. _

Lena's breath trembled, slowly, she picked up the journal, packed it in her bag and grabbed some other items, before returning to the D.E.O Once she got back, she sat comfortably in the chair by Kara, opened her bag and started reading from day one. Though her hand was trembling as she opened the first book.  


** _December:_ **

** _Monday_ ** ** _:_ **

** _I can't believe my eyes. Lena and James are dating..Holy shit, why is this happening to me? James was the one who always put her down. It feels like my throat was on fire and my heart just got hit with a kryptonite bullet. He knows how I feel for Lena.. he knows! He knows I love Lena. _ **

Lena felt her heart ache a little. Kara  _ loves _ her? She traced the words again " _ He knows I love Lena"  _ a few trickles of tears fell on the first entry. 

"Oh, you poor thing" she said softly, looking over at Kara, who was still not awake. 

She kept reading. 

** _James has said again and again, "Lena is the criminal. Not the victim" and yet, here he is, locking lips with her. Disgusting. _ **

Lena frowned, She knew Kara's friends and family probably talked down upon her, she just felt angry that it was her boyfriend. 

** _And he just totally ignored the fact that I love her. He said A guys gotta do what a guys gotta do, basically. I mean, I should have known. James is handsome. He's charming. I'm just a bump on a log. _ **

Lena felt tears threatening to escape her eyes as she read those words. "You're not a bump on a log, Kara. You're my beautiful, warm, loving Kara" she said softly. Her eyes flickering back to the girl sleeping in the bed. 

** _Also, today when Lena came by and dropped off food, she kissed me on the cheek and I saw James glaring at me.. Anyway, I better go.. bye_ **

Lena reread the part about James. He was  _ glaring _ at Kara? How dare he. No one glares at her Kara. She turned to the page to read the next day. 

** _Tuesday_ ** ** _: _ **

** _Somebody please kill me now.. I saw James and Lena kissing. She looks so happy with him. Why couldn't it be me? Why James? Ugh… Sometimes I just wish I could unsee it. _ **

Lena felt her eyes burning even more. She held it in, unaware the next entry would make her break down.

** _Lena and James are happy, good for them… I am always going to support Lena. I love her with my all and even though she'll never love me back, I will love her forever. That's all for today..bye_ **

"I love you Kara, I love you so much" Lena said softly. She tried to compose herself as much as she could. 

** _Wednesday_ ** : 

** _James and I got into a fight today. I asked him when he started to feel things for Lena. He snapped at me. He said I need to mind my own business and go back to focusing on my job. I got angry so I reminded him that he was the one who constantly shit talked Lena behind her back, and the next few words he said made me want to never wake up again. He said, "I'm sorry you're angry and jealous of Lena and I, but it's inevitable that we would eventually fall for each other. but you and her. Kara, she's a Luthor, you're a Super. It's never going to happen,and honestly, I just think she's too good for you". When he said those words to me, my heart shattered, I ran off to the bathroom and just fell to my knees, I was crying and sobbing so loudly that I started to have trouble breathing. I wanted to die right then and there. He's right though. I'm a Super and She's a Luthor. He's also right about the other thing. I'll never be good enough for her. I'll never tell her that James said that to me, She loves him. And I love her. Bye for now. _ **

Lena was crying uncontrollably now. Picturing Kara having a breakdown because of her boyfriend, it just broke her heart. She closed the book gently, making a mental note that she left off on Thursday. Getting up, she kissed Kara on the cheek and went to confront James. Carrying the journal so she could shove the pages in James' face.

"Agent Schott" Lena said, Winn looked over and he looked sad. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sad too..have you seen James?"

Winn shook his head, "He said he had a meeting for CatCo in London and you sent him. He left last night" Winn replied. Lena gritted her teeth and felt her blood boil. 

"I never sent him to London" she replied as she handed Winn, Kara's journal and showed him where Kara talked about how James talked to her. Winn examined the page and then slammed it shut when it got to the part about Kara not being good enough.

"James said that?" He asked incredulously, Lena nodded. "What an asshole" he huffed.

"James didn't get sent anywhere. He's running away from me because Kara got hurt, and he knew I'd eventually find out about all the awful things he said to her" Lena explained. 

"Yeah..God, if he wants to maintain that pretty face of his, he better stay in London if I have anything to say about it" Winn muttered. 

"I need to show this to Alex" Lena said, "Excuse me" 

She left to go find Alex.

"Alex, did you know Kara is in love with me?" She asked once she found the older Danvers. 

"Yes and no, I figured something was going on. Why?" Alex asked. Lena explained the journal and handed it to Alex and turned to the page about what James said to Kara. Alex read through it and did the same thing Winn did, when she got to the part about Kara not being good enough.

"Where is he? I'm going to yell at him" She said as she basically flung the journal back to Lena. "Where the hell is he?!"

"He left for London last night" Lena replied as calmly as she could. No doubt, she shared the same anger Alex felt. 

Every once in a while, someone would visit Kara, Lena didn't like it. Kara should rest and people kept interrupting. Why are people so desperate to see her Kar- her friend. 

"Someone's jealous." Alex said to her friend,with a smug smile.

"Am not." Lena argued, "Just over protective."

"Hey." Alex said with a playful glare, "being overprotective of Kara is MY job."

"I know." Lena said exasperatedly, with an eye roll. "You made that clear. Like 18 times." 

"Have they worked?" Alex asked.

"If you mean have you scared me shitless 18 times? then yes, they've worked." Lena replied.

Alex smiled with pride, "good. mission accomplished." she smiled as she patted Lena's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter is pastelhickson

**Author's Note:**

> comments below if you wish!


End file.
